Alive And Full Of Joy
by SweeneyToddRocksMySocks
Summary: One rainy day certain people are feeling rather depressed. But don't worry, things end up much better than they began. Sweenett, sort of.


_A/N: So I finally finished BSTS. And now I've decided to write this little piece. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, we all know. I don't own anything.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett stared gloomily out the shop window. It was raining heavily, and it seemed that all of London had holed up for the day. No one wanted to venture out into the downpour, even for a nice, warm, juicy meat pie.

Nellie sighed and set her chin in her hand. She was feeling rather miserable. The baker was starting to think that her tenant, Mr. Todd, was never ever going to notice her, no matter what she did. She had begun to lose hope and had become empty of feeling. Some days she didn't even want to get out of bed and start her day, she was so depressed.

Burying her face in her hands, she let out a strangled sob. Mrs. Lovett always viewed crying as a sign of weakness, but now, she couldn't help it. _How could I have come to this?_ She thought,_ I'm so dead to everything!_

Except for, of course, that blasted Mr. Todd. He was always haunting her thoughts, never giving her a moments peace. He was even there in her dreams.

_Enough of this!_ She told herself sharply after a moment. She would not let Mr. Todd dominate her life, no matter how much she loved him. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she stood up from her chair. She was going to do something. She didn't know what it was just yet, but she did know it was going to be something, different.

Acting on an impulse, Mrs. Lovett unpinned her hair, removed her boots and stockings and ran outside into the downpour. She threw her head back and spun around with a shout. As the rain soaked through her dress and ran down her hair, Mrs. Lovett felt so much lighter in spirit. Alive.

Meanwhile, Mr. Todd was upstairs in his shop, unaware of his landlady down below. He was miserable. All he could think of were those sunny days fifteen years ago, and compare them to the dreadfully foggy ones now. He paced and paced and his thoughts turned from memories to the judge.

That bloody old judge. Sweeney did not like to think of him, but he was always on the barber's mind. Never giving him a break from the torture.

Suddenly, Mr. Todd decided he was not going to let the judge monopolize his thoughts all the time, making him miserable. He had to shake these thoughts off. But how?

A laugh was heard from outside. Turning to the window, Mr. Todd saw Mrs. Lovett, hair down, eyes closed, barefoot and an expression of pure bliss written across her face, twirling around in the rain. _Damn woman,_ he thought, _Going to catch her death of cold._

Mr. Todd opened his shop door and made his way carefully down the slippery stairs, determined to drag his landlady inside before she killed herself. Mrs. Lovett noticed him coming and stopping spinning. "'Ello Mr. T," she said breathlessly, "Something wrong?"

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes. "Come inside Mrs. Lovett," he said gruffly, "You'll catch pneumonia if you keep this up."

Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips. "I'll do as I please Mr. Todd," she said sharply, "And besides, why do you care if I catch pneumonia?"

"I can't have you dying on me." Mr. Todd said, "You know why."

"S'what I thought." Mrs. Lovett muttered, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going spinning." She turned away but Mr. Todd caught her by the arm. Mrs. Lovett jerked away and said with a huff, "If your so worried about pneumonia, you'd better get inside yourself. You're almost as wet as I am."

Mr. Todd nodded. "I know." he said quietly.

Mrs. Lovett regarded him for a moment and then took his hands in hers. "Come spin with me." she pleaded, giving him a tug. Mr. Todd blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Lovett," he replied, "I hardly think that spinning in the rain is-"

"Please?" Mrs. Lovett asked with sincerity. Mr. Todd looked into her eyes, and saw that she was serious. And for some reason, spinning did not seem such a bad idea upon consideration. He wrapped his arms around Mrs. Lovett's waist and began to spin. He spun so fast that the baker's feet hardly touched the ground. As they spun, Mrs. Lovett threw her arms and head back, and leaned backwards. Mr. Todd held her closer and spun all the faster and let out a shout. He felt so much happier, out in the rain. So much better. Joyful.

Gradually, they slowed down, and Mrs. Lovett's feet touched the ground. With a smile, she looked up at Mr. Todd. "Thank you," she whispered, "You don't know how much you've done for me." Unwrapping his arms from around her waist, Mrs. Lovett started to walk shakily to her shop door. Mr. Todd spoke up. "Mrs. Lovett." he called. She turned around.

"Run with me."

And with a grin, the pair ran down the street, hand in hand, feeling alive and full of joy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

_So short, but I don't want to add anything to it. Hope you liked it! :D_


End file.
